Endoscopic medical instruments with articulating grasper jaws are used in various surgical procedures for grasping organs in a specific direction, or suturing. Prior art systems usually include grasper jaws that articulate via a cable or an actuator rod system. In most of the prior art systems the articulating grasper jaws are not held rigid in their angular position. This may result in abrasion of the tissue or organ being grasped, injury of the surrounding tissue, or ineffective suturing.
Accordingly there is a need for improved methods and systems that allow articulation of a grasper end-effector of an endoscopic medical instrument while holding the distal end in a rigid position.